


Massage

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Nico loves nothing more than coming home to his boyfriend.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoigirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl15/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the prompt I recieved from yaoigirl15: Levi gives Nico a massage.  
> There is some smut at the end!

 

It had been two weeks since Levi had moved into Nico’s apartment.

Though it was hard to determine when exactly he had moved, it was a process that had progressed throughout months.

First Levi made sure he always had a pair of clean underwear stored in Nico’s closet.

Then Nico had bought a second toothbrush because Levi kept forgetting his and refused to kiss Nico in the mornings because of it, so Nico had to interfere.

After that Levi kept forgetting to take the clothes he had washed at the apartment back to his mom’s house and Nico had formed a habit of stealing Levi’s sweaters.

 

It was actually Levi’s mother who had initiated the final step.

When the three of them were happily chatting at the dinner table she brought up the fact that the leakment in the basement was going to get fixed soon and Levi had to move out all his stuff.

Levi had told his mother that he would just sleep at the hospital a couple of nights, he was on call for most anyway.

But Nico had insisted that Levi could stay with him as long as needed.

They moved all of Levi’s stuff to Nico’s apartment and ended up never moving it back again.

 

                                                             --------------------------------------------------------

 

Levi was happily dancing around the living room, the radio on high volume, as he dusted off.

He had always hated household chores but found out that cleaning could be quite okay if it was combined with shameless karaoke.

 

Nico could hear the booming of the radio and smiled as he entered the apartment knowing he was about to be greeted by the cutest sight ever.

As he hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes, Nico’s mood instantly got better as he could already catch a glimpse of his boyfriend dancing around the table.

Nico leaned against the doorway as he watched his boyfriend who had clearly not noticed him yet.

Levi finally noticed Nico standing in the doorway and turned the volume down “Babe, I didn’t know you would be home so soon! How was your day?” he walked over to Nico and stood up on his toes to give him a kiss.

Nico kissed him back with a smile “It’s much better now that I see you” he stroked his thumb over Levi’s cheek “I love you”.

Levi touched their noses together “I love you too” he wiggled his nose “but you also kinda stink”.

Nico snorted “I was going to ask you to join me for a shower but I wouldn’t want you to pass out because of my scent” Nico turned on his heels and walked to the bathroom.

 

“I take it back!” Levi shouted as he followed Nico like a lost puppy.

“Too late” Nico chuckled and closed the bathroom door in Levi’s face.

“You can wash my hair” Levi sang on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal a naked Nico whose eyes lit up “Shampoo and conditioner?”

Levi nodded “Take it or leave it” he challenged.

Nico grabbed Levi by his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom, kicking the door close behind them.

“I’ll start the water” Nico winked over his shoulder at Levi as he walked behind the wall that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

Levi licked his lips and watched Nico’s ass until it disappeared behind the wall.

Nico was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when Levi stepped under the spray next to him.

They met in a hot kiss, water dripping down both of their bodies onto the bathroom tiles.

“Did I tell you I loved you today?” Nico smiled as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some onto his hands.

“Only about ten times” Levi closed his eyes and turned his back to Nico so he could soap up his hair.

Nico kissed Levi’s bare shoulder before massaging the shampoo in the intern’s hair, making the young man moan softly.

“Tip your head back” Nico instructed and washed the shampoo out of Levi’s hair, holding his other hand over Levi’s eyes to make sure no shampoo got in.

They repeated the same ritual with the conditioner, Levi using the opportunity to wash Nico’s body while the conditioner was setting in.

After both men were clean again Nico turned off the water and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Levi before drying himself off.

 

Levi was drying his hair when he looked at Nico through the bathroom mirror “You okay Nico?”.

Nico looked up and made eye contact through the mirror “Yeah just a bit stiff, I had to hold a bone in place for a four hour surgery today”.

“I could rub some lotion on your back?” Levi pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt before throwing his towel in the laundry bin.

“You’re an absolute angel” Nico only pulled on some boxers and gave Levi a quick kiss.

“Just lay down on the bed, I’ll go find the lotion” Levi rummaged through the drawers for the bottle of coconut lotion.

 

Nico closed the curtains and turned on the lights on both of their nightstand before laying down right in the middle of the bed on top of the sheets, cuddling his pillow under his head.

Nico had almost drifted to sleep when he heard footsteps padding into the room before the bed dipped as Levi climbed on.

Nico let out a breath as the cold lotion hit his skin which was still warm from the shower.

“Sorry” Levi squicked as he quickly spread out the lotion over Nico’s broad shoulders.

Levi started kneading at the knots in his shoulders and Nico was sure he was in heaven.

The intern’s hands felt like magic on his sore muscles and Nico decided he was going to marry this man.

 

When Levi finished kneading Nico’s shoulders he moved down massage his lower back, scooting back to sit on Nico’s ass.

Nico bit into the pillow and squeezed his eyes close so hard he started seeing stars, trying to hold back a moan.

Levi was focussing on releasing the tension in Nico’s back and was only vaguely aware of the muffled moans coming from the man beneath him.

Nico felt his erection pressing in the bed painfully and gave up on trying to hide his arousement “Fuck Levi, please don’t stop”.

Levi stopped for a second, a proud smile spreading across his face, before he continued to rub the sore spots in Nico’s lower back.

The sounds Nico made were like music to his ears and Levi felt himself getting hard against Nico’s ass.

Levi hooked his fingers into Nico’s boxers and slid them down his legs before crawling back up and sitting on his thighs.

“Happy ending will cost you fifty bucks more” Levi joked as he grabbed a handful of Nico’s ass and squeezed.

Nico groaned into the pillow “You can have every penny I own but please, please fuck me now Levi” he begged lifting up his hips desperately.

Levi leaned over to grab lube and a condom from the drawer in his nightstand.

Nico grabbed his arm before he could pull out the items “No condom, I want to feel you babe”

Levi felt a blush spread across his cheeks and nodded even though Nico couldn’t see him as he was still laying face down on the bed.

 

Levi quickly got rid of his boxers, leaving his shirt on and climbed back on Nico’s thighs his erection resting on the taller man’s ass.

A primal sound escaped from Nico’s throat as Levi dipped one lube covered finger into him.

Levi massaged his ass with one hand while working him open with his other hand.

When Levi was content he leaned down to bite softly into the soft flesh that had turned pink from the kneading.

Nico arched his back when he felt Levi enter him slowly and reached down to touch himself.

Levi set up a slow pace almost pulling out all the way, only the tip of his penis still trapped inside Nico, before pushing back in as far as he could.

The lack of friction was driving Nico crazy as he couldn’t properly touch himself while laying on his chest.

 

Levi had his eyes closed in ecstasy and slowly worked himself in and out of the wonderful heat when he felt himself being knocked over.

The sudden movement caused Levi to fall down on the bed, almost rolling off but was stopped by strong arms dragging him back to the middle.

Nico had used his regained strength to roll over and positioned himself over Levi knees on each side of Levi's thighs as he easily sunk back onto his erection.

Nico leaned over to grab the headboard and started moving, his own erection rubbing onto Levi’s chest with every move.

Levi grabbed onto Nico’s hips and thrust up every time Nico slid back down onto him “I’m close babe”.

Nico closed his eyes and leaned forward allowing the cock inside him to slide in even deeper.

With a stutter of his hips Levi came hard inside Nico and seconds later Nico shot his own load onto the intern’s Levi’s chest, his clenching hole milking out Levi’s slowly softening erection.

Ragged breaths filled the room as both men came down from their high.

“I think we need another shower” Nico chuckled as he felt the semen dripping out of him.

“Next time massages before shower” Levi agreed and rolled over to kiss Nico “But we’re definitely doing this again”


End file.
